


Nicotine

by GunATPsdimple



Category: OffGun Bibii
Genre: Dark Comedy, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunATPsdimple/pseuds/GunATPsdimple
Summary: Gun has always wanted to explore the world. After a major event changes his life, he sets out to do just that. NYC is a long way from home and meeting Off is definitely the last thing he expected .........
Relationships: Mild Lapassalan Jiravechsoontornkul/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark romantic comedy thriller weird combination of mess I’m interested in writing. Yes it will be dark themed so if you are triggered by it DONT READ

There was something about the unknown outside of his safe bubble of Thailand that excited Gun. Ever since he graduated high school, he set his sights on ditching the basic engineering route and explore the world instead. It was when he started college that he decided he’d to dedicate himself to learning as many languages in the allotted amount of time. He’d give himself until he was twenty six to leave Thailand behind for to settle himself to live in NY before traveling everywhere his heart desired. NY may have seemed like a random place to settle, but it always seemed like it could be a second home to Gun. It was exactly what he wanted in a place. It was a huge melting pot with constant noise, crazy fashion, big lights and the freedom to dream. Who wouldn’t want to be there? Well a lot of people didn’t, but that’s not important. 

Gun’s parents were always supportive allowing him to follow his heart in every decision he made. To thank them, he finished school top of his class and graduated college while saving up every penny he could to move abroad once he’d finished. He didn’t want to burden them with his expenses. Unfortunately life had plans of its own. Just barely three months away from completing school, his world was thrown to chaos taking the woman who meant most to him in the world away. In the blink of an eye his mom was taken from him and it cut deep leaving huge hole in his heart. He remembers crying so hard he passed out needing to be taking in to the hospital for medical care. It took him about a year of moping and healing before accepting the reality that she was no longer here. It wasn’t until her will reading that his need to see the world returned. In her final message to him she subtly told him “see the world, don’t let my passing hold you back I want you to live on so I can happily watch over you.” Gun cried tears of joy that night feeling whole for the first time in a long time. He didn’t even need him to vocalize what he’d do next to his father because he could see it in Gun’s eyes. His son wasn’t meant to stay here and he was okay with that. That night while packing his things his dad helped him with an encouraging smile reliving their favorite moments together while making most of their last before Gun would left Thailand. He swears his mom’s spirit was in that room laughing along with them, he would never forget the moment.

Usually when someone departs from a place they’ve come to know their entire life there’s a huge send off, but not for this particular person. Gun didn’t want a dramatic exit because he would come back someday. Thailand may have not been where he wanted to stay permanently, but it would always be home. 

“Are you seriously going to leave all of this behind Gun?” Gun laughed grabbing his luggage from Mook’s truck before slamming it shut. She was his best friend since diapers thanks to their mothers also growing up together. 

“Yes it’s why you are here dropping me at the airport.” Mook frowned pulling him in for a tight hug. Gun squeezed her back allowing himself to be vulnerable for just a moment. They played huge roles in each other’s life and the distance would be hard to get used to, but eventually they would. Pulling away he wiped her tears. 

“Don’t cry or I’ll feel guilty. You are going to make me miss my flight!” 

“Well I cried all night so you should feel guilty for leaving me behind.” Mook smiled through her tears laying his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll miss you.” 

“I’m going to miss you too. You can visit me anytime you know?” 

“I know. Now go on and do as the saying goes fly like a bird go fly away.” 

“What saying is that?”

“It’s a saying they say in New York my god Gun go please and don’t get caught up meeting strangers you can be too friendly!”

“I won’t!” Gun called over his shoulder entering the airport. Mook watched him until she couldn’t see him anymore. 

“Please be safe Gun.” 

Gun made it just in time to board his flight tucking himself under his blanket in his seat. As the announcements were heard over the intercom he buckled up leaning his head against the window to look outside. He was going to miss Thailand, but he was excited to explore. He remembers adjusting his seat back once they were in air before dozing off after some complimentary snacks were given out. 

Nyc here I come. (I only used NY because of random questions I asked people & then I flipped a coin. Creative right?)  
——————————————————————  
Obsessive compulsive disorder. Of all things in life to get stuck with, that’s what he got. As a grown man living a very lavish lifestyle with a shit ton of money, it was like a sick joke that there wasn’t any amount of money in the world that could change that. Society would’ve treated him way worse if he wasn’t the son of a very rich and successful man, but he still managed to make a name for himself rising above it. Or was he just a really good actor when the right time came? He couldn’t really figure that one out himself, but he knew there’s was something different about him and it wasn’t just his OCD. 

As a child he never wanted to run around or get dirty, he wanted to straighten every single book that was out of place in his school library. At first his teacher thought it was endearing how much he cared about things being neat until the day he flipped out when another little girl messed up his had work. The meltdown had been alarming, but it was the cold look in his eyes that really unnerved her. Now if he was a regular student like anyone else he would’ve been scolded, too bad he was the son of a very rich and powerful man. As more similar incidents occurred more children avoided him until his father was sick of the teachers complaining and pulled him out to be home schooled. Growing up never being reprimanded for your actions can alter your capacity to understand the true seriousness of those actions. 

“Mr. Jumpol?” Off faced the door way to see one of his group members in the doorway. “May I come in for a moment?”

“Yes, please come in.” Off pushing his chair in to his desk straightening the piles of papers leaning his hands on them. “Is everything okay?” 

“I’ve been having a hard time with myself lately and it’s really taking a toll on my family.” 

Off jaw ticked as he put on a concerned face. This man was new to his organization and he didn’t like the vibe he gave him. He was assigned to attend mandatory meetings for a month to control his drinking issue and here he was complaining again after missing another meeting. A month? They think a month will make this scum better. “It’s why you need to be present for meetings you know that. This is the third one you’ve missed just this week. I can’t keep covering for you.” 

“I know I know just please don’t inform my officer about this. I will attend extra meetings.” 

Bullshit. He’d skip again then go home to further break the hearts of his family. His wife and son deserved better. Off sighed nodding. “Last chance, do better. I mean it.” 

“Thank you, thank you so much you won’t regret it.” Off pushed his chair back to walk Toy to the door. 

You better hope you don’t regret it. 

——————————————————————  
Gun smiled opening the curtains to his new apartment overlooking the lights and ocean. It was placed in the back blocks of the city in a quiet neighborhood in Manhattan. He couldn’t believe he could afford such a place. For others it may have been quite small, but for him it was perfect. When you entered the door their was vast space which was the living room that led to the big window, a bedroom in back beside the bathroom and kitchen up front beside the living room divided by a wall. Okay so maybe the view was only partial due to a building half way across blocking it, but he already signed the lease so it was no need to complain. He noticed he could see directly in to the apartment across, but felt like a stalker and closed the blinds. 

All he had to do now was unpack and get acquainted with his new home first thing in the morning.


	2. Consequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once the loose ends tie together it’ll be very easy to understand the roles people will play down the line. Bare with me.

Off shrugged off his suit jacket attempting to rub the tiredness from his eyes. His neck ached from leaning over his desk at work reading up on different cases attending his meetings. Flicking on his lights, he dimmed them so it wouldn’t irritate him further. The last thing he needed was a headache. 

No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t shake the thoughts of Toy screwing up again. His mind wanders to the man drunk stumbling home to further dismantle his broken family and it triggers Off. Mindlessly he begins to fix things in a precise way awaiting the hot water he started to be ready for his tea. It’s repetitive and he realizes what he’s doing only when the tea pot whistles momentarily interrupting his thoughts. Stepping back he eyes the counter after making his tea, double checking that nothing was out of place. Satisfied he walks to his living room to sit down looking out his window. 

Bringing the cup to his lips he sighed in bliss as the warmth spread throughout his body. Something about a warm cup of tea after a long day always made him feel extremely relaxed. The more he drank the more the thoughts lingering in his head went away. In the dark night you could hear the faint sound of waves if you listened close enough along with murmurs from random people coming in from a night out or those just now heading out. Every night it was the same comforting dark bliss, but Off noticed one particular apartment block across from his building lit up at this odd hour. 

Sitting up he carefully placed his cup on a coaster squinting his eyes while walking closer to get a better look. Closer he could see a small figure twirling around while unpacking items from multiple boxes. Strange he thought. Clearly someone was new to the neighborhood and they definitely seemed out of place. One reason he moved here was because of the lack of noise, this area was very quiet. Off found himself watching the person a lot longer than necessary. He may have been staring too hard because the figure eye’s met his face. Unlike most people the person didn’t look away, instead they waved before turning to continue their late night unpacking. Off snorted turning away to get ready for bed, he was exhausted. 

Next Morning 

Gun groaned reaching around for his phone, the ringing was driving him nuts disturbing his sleep after having stayed up so late trying to unpack minimal things. Picking up the call he groggily answered sounding lifeless. “Hello?” 

“Yes good morning is this Mr. Atthaphan? This is the furniture company delivering your bed and couch. We can’t get in the building.” Gun immediately shot up from his blow up bed tossing on some slippers to run downstairs. 

“I’ll be down in five! I’m so sorry!” Hanging up he sped out his apartment cursing the entire way down the stairs. It was fortunate that he only lived on the fifth floor so it didn’t take long to get downstairs. Pushing the building door open he bent over panting trying to catch his breath. The worker approached him asking for his signature as he stood up. After signing, he continuously apologized for taking so long. 

“Fifth floor right?” Off exited his building looking over at the commotion across the street. Grumbling he crossed the street seeing his car blocked in by the moving truck. Looking in the truck he sucked his teeth seeing it vacant. Great he was going to be late for his own meeting, how professional. Imagine an entire room filled with people in a circle with issues awaiting someone to discuss them openly without judgement, only for that person to be late. Do you think they’ll feel comfortable? Or like they don’t truly matter? Off felt the spiral coming as he paced bank and forth tapping the button on his cuff in tune with his steps. 

“Hey are you blocked in?” Off froze momentarily collecting himself counting backwards from ten as he turned to face the direction the voice came from. Releasing his button he stood tall just staring. “Ummm so are you?” Off still stared and the stranger awkwardly laughed. “I just moved in yesterday they’ll be done really quick, well as fast as carrying a bed and couch upstairs takes.” 

Off smiled taking in the guys appearance. Power-puff girl boxers, oversized white T and dinosaur slippers. Comfy. Meeting the guys eyes he pointed to the building. “You waved at me last night.”

“Pardon me?”

“You were unpacking, lights on, dancing?” A light bulb went off and he laughed. 

“Ohhhh yeah. Music just helps strenuous work seem less .... work?” Tilting his head he grinned. “Sorry that was weird, Idk why I’m being weird.”

“I didn’t find it weird.” The workers retuned downstairs interrupting their conversation. 

“Perfect timing, I’ll have them move so you can get a move on.” 

“Thank you.” Gun nodded turning back to thank and tip the workers informing them about blocking someone in. The men apologized hoping in their truck driving away and Off felt a sense of relief wash over him as he checked his watch. He would be able to make the meeting in time. 

“Oh no thank you for not cursing me out.” Gun said awkwardly itching his neck. “I heard people are brutal here in NY.”

Off would’ve been long gone had it been anyone else, but he was enjoying the small talk. “They are, I am and I just chose to be nice to you. Where you from?”

“Honest I like it and Thailand.” For a brief moment Gun felt he was over sharing, but brushed it off last minute. He looked harmless in his perfectly ironed suit along with his clean appearance. “I’m Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat and you?” 

“NYC is a long way from home.” Gun shrugged.” “And full name? Shouldn’t you refrain from talking to strangers?”

“Tell me yours and you won’t be.” 

“Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn and I have to go. Nice talk though, welcome to NY.” 

Gun thanked him again watching him start his car up and drive away. Nice a fellow native, what a small world. If NY was filled with men like that, than it was definitely the place to be. Looking down he blushed at his lack of clothes running back inside his building. Goodness he was embarrassing. 

Nice going Gun had that entire conversation in your underwear. 

Office before the Meeting

Off arrived with a measly ten minutes to gather himself before being the “counselor” for his meeting. Meetings like these were supposed to remain anonymous, but of course they never really did unless the people attending made it so, which they never did. Tonight’s group would be strictly for substance user’s and he’d be awaiting Toy’s arrival as soon as it began, if not there would be some pretty hefty consequences to follow. 

Chairs in a circle, seven seats filled, one chair empty clock striking eleven the meeting could go underway without Toy’s presence. Every face was the same so they started skipping introductions heading right in to it. Today’s topic is relapse. Who is comfortable enough to tackle this one?” A hand tentatively raised and Off motioned for them to take the floor. Going through half the groups stories Off couldn’t help but focus on the empty chair.” Last one for today. We are all ears.” 

“Hey trigger warnings , so anyone feel uncomfortable you know what to do.” The people amongst the group nodded just looking on in encouragement. “My envy was my vice. I had grew up in a nice big home, both parents healthy physically anyways and working great jobs, but my older sister was always good enough while I wasn’t. Of course I was a straight A student she was a straight A+ student, so our parents shunned me completely. That was the beginning of high school, three years in they got worse and worse and she got more and more unbarring. It wasn’t like she enjoyed how they acted, she stood up for me, but I was so envious and I lashed out at her. When she left for college I was truly alone in that big house with my parents who were my biggest critics. Senior year I snuck out with some friends and met this cool group of guys. Not to brag , but when your young, beautiful and naive like I was, it draws guys in. After all I was a hard shell on the outside, but soft as cotton candy on the inside, they knew it . I won’t blame anyone besides myself because they actually didn’t pressure me to do any drugs,I wanted it. I inserted the needle in my arm on my own. As soon as I did it was like a burst of freedom ran through me, I was weightless as air, not judged, not anything just free.It was also the first time I felt something I could possibly love since my sister went away..” Off noticed the air shift to be a little tense so he cleared his throat. “I think I’ll stop there.” 

“Thank you for sharing Mild.” She smiled as the group said their routine mantra to end the meeting. Mild was Off’s closest friend long time girlfriend. He’d seen her in some of her darkest moments while his best friend gave everything he had to be there for her throughout them. It was even more twisted being that Tay was the one who introduced Mild to her almost demise. For her to be here in this meeting ran by Off was sort of a twisted joke. 

Like any other day Tay stood with a bright smile and flowers to gift Mild for getting through another day of being and staying sober. Off gagged at the two kissing each other sweetly before embracing. Tay chuckled pulling away from Mild to pull her in to his side. “Are you sure you don’t want to find someone better suited who runs these kinds of meetings?” 

Mild snickered as Off mouth formed in to a scowl. “You should be thanking me for letting someone I know even come here.”

“Oh come on Off I behave during the meetings don’t I?”

“Yeah then you two do this after and it gives the creeps. Now get out I have business to attend to.”

Tay rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah it’s always business. Let me know if your coming by for dinner! You need to eat more home cooked meals man.” Off flipped him off scrolling through his emails and voicemails. Responding to important ones and deleting others. Time passed by so fast he didn’t realize how late it was until his phone rang and he read the time. 

9:45 

“Shit.” He rubbed his eyes answering the call. He recognized that number as Toy’s, but the voice on the line was of someone he was unfamiliar with. It wasn’t until the person identified themselves that he felt his blood boil.The poor woman sounded so frantic and helpless. “Where is he?” Off gently said asking her to calm down giving his word to handle it. Pulling on his suit jacket he stormed out the building fishing out his keys. 

Guess promises were really meant to be broken. It was consequence time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I repeat if you aren’t comfortable with these topics . Refrain from reading and remember it’s just a story.


	3. Curiosity killed the Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ahead of this shall be gruesome scenes lol next chapter.

The bar by deep downtown known as Red’s Stripe Hour was always booming with business. It was a licensed bar known for good drinks and even better company. Off got acquainted with it due to his multiple meeting goers dialing him for a ride home after slipping in a moment of struggle. Things happened and they knew he was one of or the only person who’d understand rather than blame them. Life wasn’t easy. 

Parking at the very end of the block in the dark side of the street, Off popped his trunk to removed his suit jacket and button down replacing it with a different one. He also swapped his pants and shoes, he knew better then going in to placing sticking out like a sore thumb, it brought unnecessary attention. These weren’t bars where people came dressed up in suits, it was more casual laid back. 

Skipping the small line outside he nodded at the bouncer who stepped aside to let him in, he already knew his reason for being here. Inside he inhaled the mist smoke filled air looking around as his eyes adjusted to the dim red lights to spot the scumbag who’d let him down. He colored with multiple sweaty bodies feeling grossed out as he spotted Toy between to woman while housing a almost empty bottle of liquor. His thoughts reverted back to the distraught broken woman who’d married his sorry ass and given him kids, it made him see red. 

Storming the table he pushed it out the way scarring the small party reaching out to pull him out his seat. The two woman scattered as Toy gripped Off’s arms that were holding on to the collar of his shirt in a death grip. “O-Off...... I swe-a-ar...” He slurred pathetically eyes struggling to stay steady. 

“Your wife? Your daughter? They are heartbroken because of you time and time again you let every one around you down without caring.” Toy began to whimper being dragged out the club down the street to the parked car. “You think because you have money you can do as you please?!” 

Off chest heaved as he slammed Toy against the trunk of his car feeling his restraint completely slip away. Toy pushed his hands away laughing in between sniffling. “Yes I do. Fuck you and your stupid pep talks I’m only there because of a court order, my wife has more than enough money to stand on her own to feet if I was gone today or tomorrow. I set my family up for a beautiful life, so cut the shit and let me live mine! Fucking lucky I don’t call the cops on you.” 

Off released Toy standing back as he processed the words in his mind over and over. All effort to control himself was gone. “So your family will be fine without you here in terms of finances?” 

Toy wobbled trying to catch his balance. “Yes.” 

Off nodded pacing back and forth counting his steps so each direction he took the same amount. “They’ll mourn for a bit, but at least they’ll be rid of heartache.” 

The words were incoherent to Toy who had darken way over his limit. His vision was even was blurry and a little shaky making him feel dizzy. “Listen name your price to keep your mouth shut.” 

His steps halted as he turned to Toy with an unreadable expression. “Oh I wish you wouldn’t have said that.” 

“Wha-“ Clank. Toy fell to the ground after his head reeled back against Off’s car from the force of the punch he threw to the side of his head. Off smirked at the slumped figure opening his back door a little too hard hitting Toy with it in the process. 

“That’ll bruise.” Lifting him up, he tossed him in back slamming the door shut going back to his trunk to change back in to his suit.

11:00 p.m 

Settled in the front seat to drive , he pulled off to head home. A late night on a weekday meant no traffic and open road which Off loved. He pressed play on his playlist of a mix of symphonies tapping his fingers on the steering wheel along to the beat. Arriving at his building he looked around parking up the block directly under the broken street light. 

Prior to getting out he made a call to Toy’s wife to apologize for not being able to help her and that he’s tried to talk to him, but he ran off. She thanked him feeling drained hanging up after a quiet Goodnight. Smiling he helped the drunk man from the back seat looping his arm around his shoulders heading inside. He took the stairs to the fifth floor avoiding the cameras in the elevator sighing in relief as he gently laid Toy on the floor. The damn guy was heavy. 

12:00 a.m

Gun entered his building exhausted from a long day of exploring. He didn’t do anything, but roam Manhattan eat a shit ton of food and spend an even bigger shit ton of money on clothes, before getting lost on the subway on the way back home. He ended up getting out to take a yellow cab , which he was never going to do again. That damn meter was a scam. 

After what felt like years he finally entered his home drooping his bags down turning on the living room lights and sitting down after grabbing the tub of ice cream from the freezer. Laying on his couch, he kicked his feet up wanting to watch some tv. Looking down he smacked his forehead at the tv not mounted on the wall remembering he was supposed to call the cable company to get it installed. “Great, I guess no Netflix and chill for me.” Pushing himself up he opened his curtains to look outside at the empty street, he frowned seeing as it was vacant. Living in this neighborhood would probably be a bummer since it was always so quiet. Blowing his breath against the glass he traced his name in to it leaning his forehead against the glass as it disappeared. 

You waved at me. 

Gun gasp standing up. Maybe he could get a peek at the hot native he met earlier. I mean they were on a first name basis, so they were practically friends. Right? Gun shook his head lifting his eyes up to peer in to the building across from him. Off’s blinds were open, so that meant it was only right to look. The lights inside were faint, but he could make out two shadows. 

“Dammit of course he’s not single.” Gun was about to head back to his tub of ice cream that had probably melted, until he noticed Off come to stand before the window covered in. “Is that paint? Hmm so he paints. Maybe the person is his subject.” Gun stared as he unbuttoned his messy shirt letting it fall off his shoulders. “We love that. God forgive me for being a perv.” Gun was excited for what he’d do next until he saw a hand slam against the window. Screaming he jumped back as Off brought his leg up before ruthlessly stomped on the person on the floor. What was thought to be paint was clearly blood as it splattered with each stomp he made. 

Gun knew from watching horror movies that he should look away, close his blinds, turn off his lights, anything, but he couldn’t. He was shaken so bad he almost pissed himself when Off looked up frazzled staring directly at him. Like an idiot Gun waved as Off pulled his blinds closed. Jumping to his feet, he did the same rushing around his room to grab his phone and double check that his doors were locked. 

Please I don’t want to die. Mook was right I am too damn friendly. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gun is such a mood.


	4. Mess This Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dialed back the gruesomeness so I wouldn’t gross people out to the point of needing to puke. But next time I’ll be a little bit more extra . :) enjoy oh excuse mistakes didn’t really edit

Arms tied behind him to a chair, Toy head dangled as blood leaked from his nose. It was an out of body experience as Off moved on auto pilot. Using the sharpest knife in the kitchen, he inserted it in to the man’s stomach rearranging his insides as he dragged it across, up and down. He gagged him, but his eyes shot open as his body registered the pain. Arm stiffening, he stood back to take a breather. Holding the knife in his hand he held it up wiping the blood from it. Letting it clank to the floor he used his collar to wipe the blood that had splattered across his face walking behind the chair unbinding his hands and kicking him to the floor. He was sure he was only a few minutes from bleeding out on top the plastic he had placed down. 

“I’m really glad I didn’t get carpet.” Off said softly as if Toy cared. Walking to the window he took in the dark sky enjoying the quiet. He wanted to relax before having to get rid of his work behind him. A hand slammed against the window causing him to jump. With flared nostrils he raised his foot to stomp down on to the man staring up at him. Repeatedly he raised and lowered his foot as hard as he could until the body stopped moving. The crack of his bones and his face hitting the floor was soothing in a way. “Son of a bitch dragged blood across the floor.” 

He looked out the window swallowing audibly as he saw the guy he knew as Gun from earlier. His hands began shaking as Gun waved at him, reaching up he pulled the blinds closed trying to figure out what to do. He waved... so could he have seen anything? If he did would he call the cops? He was far from home, so he couldn’t kill him too. What if someone came looking for him? His thoughts began to send him on a downward spiral as he ran to the sink. 

Turning the water on he thrusted his hands under it scrubbing his hands with the soap watching the blood mix in as it washed down the drain. Hands cleaned and arms, he stepped back to reach under the sink to pull out his cleaning supplies. Walking back to the living room he wiped down the chair and tossed the tie on to the plastic placed on the floor. Walking to the window he dragged Toy back on top of the plastic folding holding him up in it before grabbing a big black bag to toss him in. Out of breath he ran back to the kitchen for a a glass of water, but as soon as the water came on he began to scrub his hands again rubbing a little too hard making his skin extremely red. Taking a deep breath he slowly blew the air out his lips until he felt his mind slow down. He needed to stay relaxed to take care of this the right way. 

Downing a glass of water, he stripped out he went back to the living room pouring the mixture of bleach and water across the floor going to get cleaned up. Showering he scrubbed his entire body throughly from his hair, to his nails, to toe nails, every single area until his body pruned. Getting out he redressed in a hoodies and sweats going back to the living room to mop up the mess.

Finally, everything was back to normal. Besides the body sitting in a bag by his door. Grabbing his keys he pulled his car to the front double parking before going back upstairs to drag the heavy bag down tossing it in his backseat. He yawned turning on his favorite mix of symphonies driving far out to a deserted area. The sun was starting to rise so he quickly got to work or ridding himself of the lifeless body. He was extremely tired and hungry. 

5:00 a.m

Dark circles appeared under both of Gun’s eyes as he sat upright on his bed staring at his bedroom door. He hadn’t any sleep due to unfortunate circumstance he found himself in. Fucking NYC of all places?! Maybe if this was a small town in the middle of nowhere he would’ve been less shocked, but Manhattan?! Really?! What made it even worse was that he’d waved as if to say “hey yes I seen you kill someone” then just stayed there. Gun just continuously waited for someone to knock on his door, but it never came so against his better judgement he went to sleep. 

Rolling over Gun moaned tossing the covers back to sit up. With a stretch he stood up eyes closed as he dragged his feet to the bathroom to freshen up. Once he was done he went back to his room laying on his bed to scroll on his phone. Twelve, he slept in till twelve whining he held his stomach as it grumbled. He had set an appointment for the cable to come to be installed today around three, so he couldn’t really do anything until later. His day was supposed to be one to see more of the city, but clearly that wasn’t happening. After placing an order for food, he walked to his window to open the blinds to let in sunlight, as soon as the curtains opened he stared at the building across and closed them back. Leaning his back against it he began to hyperventilate remembering the events from last night. “I witnessed him kill a guy. Maybe it was method acting Gun don’t overthink.” 

His phone rang causing him to scream clutching it to his chest. Answering it hesitantly, he stuttered. “H-h-hello?” 

“Your food is here.” Gun immediately relaxed grinning. 

“I’ll be down right away.” Gun skipped happily downstairs to pick up his food coming back inside to scarf it down. Shortly after the cable company arrived to install his service and internet. Finally he wouldn’t have to struggle with his service and could watch stuff his shows freely. Around five p.m Gun decided to get ready to head out after once again remembering his neighbor was probably going to kill him. He wasn’t that dumb to be a sitting duck. With an awkward yet devastated laugh, he gathered his stuff to head out. Opening his door he paled coming face to face with the last person he wanted to ever be at his door. 

“Can I come in?” Gun and his belongings clattered to the ground without any response. “Okay.” 

Earlier

Off worked through half the day waiting for his colleague to arrive and take over. He called in a favor saying he had an an emergency. At three he sat in his car parked by his building. He was trying to work up the courage to head up to Gun’s door and figure out which one it was exactly. As he was about to get out he noticed a cable company arrive and followed them inside asking where they were headed. They gave him the apartment number and name which Off pretended to be well acquainted with holding the elevator for them as they exited. Taking it back downstairs he sat in front waiting for them to finish so he could make his move and go upstairs. 

He wanted to have a talk with the guy who’d waved at him yet again. Based on the gesture he wasn’t sure if he’d seen what he had done or not, but he had to figure it out. All the suspense and mystery was messing with his focus. As the cable company pulled away he stood up determined to figure out his situation. “Hope you don’t mess this up Gun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gun really ? You faint??


	5. No Matter What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this is a light filler to how they begin their communication it’ll be chaos ensuing soon

“Ugh.” Off plopped down on the couch feeling like he was exerting too much energy. Without even threatening the boy, he fainted causing Off to have to carry him to his bed. For someone who had just witness a crime he was surely not handling it well. I mean come on you faint in your apartment as the person you witness do a crime stands there? Does he not watch scary movies? Or is he just missing a few screws in his head? Regardless he was hoping that Gun would wake soon so they could talk. 

Blinking Gun took in his surroundings realizing he was in his room and sighed. “Oh thank god, I thought I was dead.” 

A snort came from the door causing him to look up only to sit up abruptly with panic written across his face. Off quickly held his hand up. “Don’t scream, I helped you inside after you fainted.”

“Y-your in my h-house.”

Off nodded taking tentavite steps forward keeping his free hand up and balancing the cup in the other. “I made you tea, I rummaged through your stuff and put things in order for you.” Reaching his hand out he offered him the cup which he accepted hesitantly. 

Gun titled his head. “Thanks?” 

“You’re welcome. Now I need you to be honest with me after I ask this.” 

Gun started to hyperventilate and Off slapped his forehead. “Oh my god your gonna kill me next.” Gun covered his mouth as his hand holding the cup began to spill causing the water to burn his hand. “Ouch! It’s hot.”

“Jesus calm down.” Off stepped forward taking the cup and placing it on the floor. Gun jumped cowering back from the man. “I’m not going to kill you! And maybe next time if you know someone has killed someone you won’t admit to having seen it. Now take deep breaths in and out.”

Slowly Gun began to breathe evenly. “So why are you here?”

“To make sure you were alright and didn’t plan on telling anyone about what you saw.” 

“That’s like sweet for a murderer, but who am I going to tell? I’m alone out here, far from hom-, why am I tell you this?!” Off rolled his eyes as the boy’s lip began to quiver.

“Do you want me to kill you?”

“No.” Gun stated firmly while putting a bit more distance between them. He should’ve known there was always something wrong with men that looked that good. They were either complete assholes, mommas boys, controlling or worse a murder or thief or abusive. He still wasn’t sure why he hadn’t thought to call authorities. He did know their number and how to explain a situation, but what if it just went bad? He didn’t know this man well enough to know the power he held out here. For some reason there was something not completely connecting. Off’s eyes were soft, gentle and welcoming unlike the act he committed the other night. Besides he could’ve killed him on site, but instead he’d made him tea and made sure he was okay? Weird. 

“Gun?” 

“Huh?”

“Please ... I’m sorry you saw that, but please I can’t get in trouble. You understand that? I swear I’m not that person you saw, well I am, but what I did is not me.” Off said pleadingly twiddling his fingers around the edge of his shirt. Gun watched his fingers as they flicked the hem in a pattern while his lips moved as if he was counting. Somehow it made Gun feel interested to know more about him. 

Yeah Off wasn’t the only one weird around here, so was I wanting to get to know a guy who I seen kill someone. 

The silence was driving Off crazy. His mind began to think of the different scenarios this could play out. Gun was a cute much smaller guy and it pained him to think about having to get rid of him. He remembers the time he smiled to him while they first met as if he’d known him forever. It was welcoming , warm and made him feel the want to talk to him a more. Now he was scared yet still staring down at him with those caring brown eyes that confused him. 

“You promise you aren’t going to kill me?” Off exhaled releasing his sleeve nodding softly. Reaching out his pink he held it out to the man kneeling in front of him. “Link your pink with me if you do.” Slowly Off reached out linking their pinkies, he flinched as Gun kissed their linked fingers . “You kiss it too and it’s sealed, you can’t break it or I’ll tell.” 

Off eyed him to see if he was serious, but by the leer Gun was currently sporting told him what he needed to know. So he leaned down kissing their linked fingers. “I promise.” 

Gun should’ve been ashamed as his heart thumped against his chest from the simple gesture, but he wasn’t. “We are friends now too.” 

“You want to be my friend?” Off asked as he stood up. This guy was really something. 

“Yes, outside from the whole incident. I think your interesting and hot.” Off raised a brow as he said it without hesitation. “Plus we are neighbors and natives! So now me and you are friends.” 

“But I didn’t agree to that and you can’t just decide to be friends it happens.”

Gun blew a raspberry from his lips which made Off chuckle. Mature. “You do decide actually and I have none here so you’ll be the first. Congratulations!” 

“I don’t do friends especially with strangers. Bye Gun.” Turning to leave Gun trailed behind him waiting until he was almost out the door to dramatically sigh. Leaning against the door, he watched Off turn back to him with a straight face. “Too bad becuase friends keep friends secrets, no matter what.” 

“But you promised. The pinky kiss? It’s sealed.” Off replied crossing his arms. 

Gun shrugged. “Well, but we are just acquaintances after all. I could maybe slip up say something and you’d never know because I’d be long gone.” Off face scrunched up as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Who raised this kid? 

“I could slip and wrap my hands around your neck till you can’t breathe.” 

Gun swallowed audibly awkwardly laughing as he closed the door. “It was a joke. Noted secret is safe okay by-“

Off hand stopped the door from closing and Gun jumped holding his chest. “But I can make this exception for my friend.” Removing his hand he saluted to his Gun before leaving. 

Gun closed the door feeling a bit foolish for his actions. Who forces a man they seen murder someone become their friend? Why did I ever come to NY? Mom i know your up there, watch over your baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ksjshsjsis Gun is stupid yet relatable


	6. Just as Twisted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off being a little too trusting

Mindless. Foolish. Unintelligent. Moronic. The list goes on and on of the names Tay called his best friend as he updated him on the events that had taken place a few days ago. “Why do you choose to confide in me with these things?”

“Because your my best friend.” 

Tay poured a glass of red wine to ease his nerves and reduce his growing headache. He didn’t bother offering Off one knowing he’d decline. “I’m starting to regret that we are. Babe you want a glass?”

Mild strutted in to the room giving Off a brief hug, happily taking the already filled wine glass sitting on the table. “Yeah sure that was for you.”

“Thank you babe.” Tay leaned down to give her a chaste kiss. Off grimaced at the display of affection as always. 

“Well I’m not sitting here.”

Mild laughed ignoring Off’s complaints. “Finally nice of you to join us for dinner. So what’s wrong this time?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar you only come here when you get in trouble or need to hound Tay.” 

It was true. Tay often pushed his buttons hiding away from him at home like he wouldn’t pay him a visit in person. Other times he’d been in a bind after being a bit too direct with newcomers to his meetings,resulting in people coming to seek vengeance. Not one to back down from violence or confrontation it always ended badly. With Tay having a job in law enforcement, it worked to his advantage. At least his best friend was useful for something. 

“I just wanted a home cooked meal for a change-“

“He killed someone and his neighbor saw.” Off palmed his face as Mild stared at him as if her hero had let her down. 

“Off seriously?!”

“Don’t look at me like that and Tay you better be lucky I don’t kill you next. Loose lipped piece of shit.” 

“Aye language Off!” 

“Sorry Mild.” Tay sat placing the final bowl of food down making Mild a plate before starting his own. Off reached over to swap his plate with Tay’s empty one once he was finished piling food on. “You owe me this.” 

“Well you’re welcome I hope you enjoy that murderer.” 

“It was an accident!” Off yelled out slamming his fist on the table causing Tay to jump. With a calming breath he began to twiddle with his button counting quietly alerting Tay that he’d went too far. 

“I know Peng, I’m sorry I was just upset because things could’ve went way worse and I can’t let something happen to you.”

“If I wasn’t fucking Tay every night, I would’ve thought you two were lovers from the way he cares for you.” 

Off winked at Mild feeling slightly calmer. It was weird how the conversation felt so natural. Okay it wasn’t weird it was extremely unhealthy and problematic yet it was reality. Tay was no stranger to death nor was Mild a saint by any means. Those two had blood on their hands just as Off did, but they were family at the end of the day so that trumped those dreadful acts they’ve all committed. This was a safe space to speak freely. 

“Yeah he tried to ask me out, but I declined. He was a wreck.” 

Mild burst out laughing pinching Tay’s cheek as his face scrunched up in annoyance. “Aww don’t be a baby he’s just teasing.” Tay pushed her hand away refocusing the topic back on Off’s situation. 

“This neighbor what you going to do about him?” 

“What do you mean?” Mild and Tay exchanged a look silently communicating while Off connected the dots. “Ohhhhh...w-wait no!”

“No?” Tay replied leaning in a bit to see if he was being serious. “Holy shit your serious. Peng you can’t just let him walk free.”

“Sad to say, but he’s right Off. This can end badly for you. What if he tells the police ?”

Off leaned back looking rather relaxed opposite of what the other two felt he should be. In another circumstance he’d be planning a get away lasting a few months to lay low before returning when the time was right, but this was different. Not only had his neighbor promised not to tell, he wanted them to be friends. If that was someone who was going to tell authorities, he would’ve done it already. “Trust me that one may be just as twisted as all of us are or even more.” 

“I hope you know what your doing Peng.” Mild nodded showing her support.

“And If you don’t, we are here if you need help.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Good, now let’s eat.” 

Back At Gun’s Apartment 

Gun’s head was going to implode if he didn’t find something to keep him busy. Planning in advance to travel the world had been smart before, but experiencing it was kind of boring. With more than enough money to do as he pleased, the experience seemed lack luster. Or the fact that he’d witness someone murder someone and lived across from that same person, limiting his willingness to sightsee. Pinky promises were sacred everyone knew that, but what if Off changed his mind one day and popped on over to kill him? That would be very devastating, so solution to that? Stay busy. What was the best way to stay busy and get acquainted so people would actually care if you went missing in a new city?Get a job. 

In his moments of distress he dialed the one person who understood him best. “Ahhhh Gun I’m going crazy without you!”

Gun grinned wishing Mook could physically be there with him. “I can’t relate I’m not going crazy without you, but I do miss you.” 

“I see New York hasn’t changed you one bit, meet any new friends? See any celebrities? One night stands? Come on give me details!” 

“Will you calm down this isn’t the shows you see on Netflix, none of that really happens.”

“Awww so no hot guys? Jesus you need to move on from NY and go to your next destination.” Gun bit his lip contemplating if he should spill his guts about what his few days in NY had really been like. As he opened his mouth, images of his guts really spilling out with a really hot and sweaty Off standing over him stopped the thought all together. “Gun everything okay?” 

“Uhhhhh yes. Everything’s perfect. I just.. miss my mom.” 

What a great excuse. 

“I’ll make sure to bring her flowers for you tomorrow bright and early okay?”

“Okay and give her a kiss for me too.”

“She’s watching over you. Don’t be sad I gotta go I love you Gun! Be safe! Send pictures!”

“Love you too.” Gun hung up plopping back on his bed.

Sorry mom, I can’t tell her the truth or I’ll be up there with you. Yawning he turned on to his stomach to snuggle up in his covers, job hunt would commence tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gun getting a job?? Let’s see how that goes.


End file.
